Le long de la Route
by Flower-on-a-box
Summary: Il y a ce monde gelé, tout autour de lui, et puis ces souvenirs qui le hantent, et son coeur, tout aussi gelé que ce monde. Et puis il y a un génie, quelque part sur Midgard, qui a trahis et qui est au moins aussi désespéré que lui. Loki se dit qu'ils devraient faire un club, si ils s'adressaient encore la parole.
1. Coeur de glace

Bonjour à tous, je vous présente ma première histoire. Elle a mit longtemps à arriver et je me suis fait botter les fesses par ma soeur à cause des incohérences mais le voilà finalement.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Amako-sama (au moins aussi chiante qu'elle en a l'air)

Bonne lecture,

**Flower.**

* * *

Il est seul, depuis que son génie est parti. Ça fait un an qu'il se ronge les ongles sans penser qu'un jour il n'en aurait plus. Il ne peut plus tendre sa main vers quelqu'un qui saurait l'attraper. Il a froid. Il a froid à l'intérieur depuis que son génie est parti. Mais il va revenir, il veut y croire. Il ira le chercher s'il le faut. Et il fait froid. Il fait froid dans sa tête. Le froid de là-bas, l'endroit où il est né mais où il n'a jamais vécu. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, il y est déjà allé.

Il veut y retourner, avec son génie, mais il est parti. Du coup, il a décidé de ne plus y penser, sûrement pour étouffer sa rancœur. Il erre on ne sait où depuis que son génie l'a abandonné ces fichus souvenir qui le hantent, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. Il l'a vu, le génie, heureux qui se pavanait dans un gala ayant pour thème principal son nouveau projet révolutionnaire. Pourquoi ? C'est ce qu'il se dit quand il n'en peut plus de le voir avec tout son bonheur qu'il aurait dû partager avec lui. Il marche, sans savoir où il va. Il marche parce qu'il n'a que ça à faire, parce qu'il n'a personne à côté de lui. Il trébuche, il ne fait pas attention où il met les pieds, il s'en fiche de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Il finit par tomber et personne n'est là pour le relever. Alors il reste par terre, entouré par le néant dans cet endroit inconnu où il tourne en rond, en se forçant à penser que derrière le prochain rocher, il trouverait le génie qui lui à tant manqué.

Il regarde le ciel obscur, sans étoiles. Elles se sont toutes éteintes depuis que son génie est parti. Son cœur aussi s'est éteint, il est devenu glacial, comme l'air que l'on respire dans ce monde désolé.

- Heimdal ! hurle-t-il.

Loki disparut dans le rayon de lumière comme s'il n'avait jamais était présent puis réapparut dans une ruelle étroite et sombre, cachée à la vue de tous parmi les plus grandes avenues de New York. Il se perdit dans la foule, suivant son instinct, lisant sur les façades placardées « Nouveau gala en l'honneur de Tony Stark ». Le dieu en avait la boule au ventre, crispé mais décidé à y aller. C'était le soir même et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Il alla sur place et décida d'y rester jusqu'au soir.

_ Nous accueillons à présent Tony Stark, l'homme de sciences et d'innovations,, qui nous à toujours apporté sa technologie afin de créer un monde nouveau. Tony Stark, c'est un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous ce soir rappelons-nous que notre invité à toujours était là quand les États-Unis d'Amérique avaient besoin d'un boulon de rechange, si vous me permettez l'expression. Veuillez nous faire l'honneur de nous parler de votre nouvelle invention, qui vous confirme comme le précurseur de l'énergie verte auto-générée et nous offre une Tour STARK dans le meilleur de sa forme._

Une ovation retentit dans la salle pleine et lorsque tous les journalistes se précipitèrent sur le présentateur et la star, Loki crut tomber à la renverse, emporté par le mouvement de foule. Quand il le vit descendre les escaliers recouverts du tapis rouge, il eut soudain envie de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire bouffer toute sa colère. Les taches de sang ne se verraient pas sur le tapis de toute façon. Puis Tony commença son discours, la foule se tut, on n'entendit plus que lui.

Lui qui, tout en décrivant ses nouvelles idées, scrutait la salle bondée pour voir qui avait répondu présent à l'invitation commune, et quels journalistes seraient là pour lui poser de nouvelles question ou essayer d'avoir le scoop de l'année. Il fit un dernier sourire et termina ainsi son discours « buvons à présent, pour nous réchauffer le cœur » comme il avait l'habitude de terminer chacune de ses interventions. Et comme à chaque fois, un journaliste trouvait un prétexte pour demander pourquoi il disait ça, à quoi faisait-il allusion. Et c'était ces questions qui l'agaçait tant, malgré son choix volontaire de prononcer ces mots précis.

Loki se faufila dans la foule pour se rapprocher de Stark. Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à prendre un petit four, il vit soudain la silhouette du dieu qui s'éloignait se refléter sur le plat en argent.

_Sors de ma tête ! _

Pepper s'approchait tandis que Loki les regardait de loin, accoudé sur le balcon donnant sur la foule.

- Ça ne va pas Tony ? interrogea Pepper.

- Bien sûr que si, tu sais à qui tu parles ? Je te sers un verre ?

Loki n'en pouvait plus, voir son génie avec une femme pour tenter de l'oublier -Pepper Potts par dessus le marché-, s'en était trop. Il descendit les grands escaliers de marbre, déterminé à mettre fin à toute cette histoire. D'une agilité divine, il attrapa au vol une coupe de champagne sur le plateau du serveur, qu'il avala d'un trait, tout en fixant son but. Soudain, il se stoppa net. À quoi bon ?

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, la vengeance n'était plus d'actualité. Le dieu dévia finalement pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il s'assit sur le pavé, regardant le ciel. Lui était plein d'étoiles, celles que les femmes qui défilaient dans le lit de son génie rallumaient à chaque passage. Il entendit des gens sortir en riant, parlant de la soirée qui allait se poursuivre chez eux. Mais également des gens qui se séparaient pour rentrer chacun de leur côté, se disant au revoir. Une main tremblante se posa sur son épaule.

- J'ai senti que tu étais présent dans la salle, je te retrouverais entre mille, annonça Tony, des étoiles dans le regard.

- Laisse-moi, s'étrangla le dieu, l'esprit troublé.

- Loki, ne crois surtout pas que je voulais...

- Tu ne veux plus de moi c'est tous ce que je crois, je t'ai vu, tu préfères te montrer avec ta belle rousse que d'assumer des relations sérieuses avec un homme qui en vaut beaucoup plus la peine. C'est trop tard Tony, je t'aimais . Maintenant oublie-moi.

- Non, Loki ! J'ai appris de mes erreurs, reste avec moi, je t'en prie. Je ferais mieux je te le promet, mais accorde-moi une autre chance pour me rattraper.

- Adieu Tony.

Le dieu s'en alla sans se retourner, d'un pas nonchalant, laissant le génie désemparé sur le trottoir. Pepper accourut vers Tony, le voyant trembler. Celui-ci la repoussa, il n'avait jamais était aussi en colère contre elle, alors qu'encore une fois elle n'y était pour rien. Il monta dans le premier taxi qui passa devant lui, abandonnant Pepper aux média qui avaient assistés à la dispute silencieuse. Elle n'arrêta pas de leur répéter que Tony Stark avait son caractère un peu particulier et qu'il fallait le connaître, voilà tout. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez bien apparemment.

À la Tour STARK avait-il dit au chauffeur. Avachit sur la banquette arrière, il ne pensait plus à rien. Quel imbécile ! Il n'avait même pas été capable de lui courir après. Arrivé à destination, il descendit du véhicule. S'il avait payé, il ne s'en souvenait plus, ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. Une fois en haut, il s'enferma dans son atelier, ouvrit une bouteille de vodka parmi tant d'autres, rangées bien correctement au font de la pièce. Il la vida si vite que l'on aurait put penser qu'elle n'avait jamais était pleine un jour. Une, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse plus voir le bouchon assez nettement pour le dévisser. Il ne comprenait plus rien à rien, il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre. C'était de sa faute, il le savait et il se saoulait pendant que son dieu s'en allait loin dans son monde gelé. Il finit par s'écrouler, l'esprit embrumé et plongé dans les vapeurs de l'alcool, entre une clé à molette et un tournevis rouillé, le plafond et les idées à l'envers.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il avait un mal de crâne intense et la vue trouble, les yeux rougeoyant des larmes à peine versées. Il resta toute la matinée adossé au mur, alors que tout lui passait par la tête. Après tous, il était en haut d'une tour de plus de quatre-vingt étages de haut, tout pouvait arriver. Il ne mangea pas. Cela n'aurait servit à rien et il n'avait pas faim. Il était seul, sans personne. Personne pour lui dire que ce qu'il fabriquait était beau et que ça changerait le monde, personne pour lui répéter qu'il était un véritable génie et surtout, personne pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Lorsque Tony se leva, ce fut parce qu'un rayon de soleil perçait la baie vitrée et lui brûlait le visage en l'aveuglant. Il se dirigea vers le balcon, l'horizon était magnifique, parsemée de moutons blancs qui couraient sur la mer d'un bleu opaque. Le génie ne supporta pas ce panorama idyllique il s'effondra, le visage recouvert pas ses mains tremblantes, usées pas le temps qui passe.

Il était complètement détruit, il souffrait d'un manque que seul son dieu pourrait combler en revenant. À chaque fois qu'il arrivait à se calmer, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que s'en était fini. Il était parti pour toujours et l'avait laissé sur sa Terre avec tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Et à chaque fois qu'il se disait ça, il se refermait sur lui même, recommençait à pleurer, sans que personnes ne puisse l'entendre.


	2. Avant la chute

Voilà enfin le chapitre deux, désolée pour le retard, c'est la faute de ma soeur aussi, elle me corrige à la bourre.

Je vous laisse savourer et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

_Flower._

* * *

Trois mois. Cela faisait trois interminables mois que Tony s'était enfermé chez lui. Il ne voyait plus personne, d'ailleurs personne ne venait le voir, alors à quoi bon ?

Tandis qu'il descendait les marches de l'escalier menant à son atelier, il trébucha sur une énième boite de pizza vide, mais encore grasse de ce qu'elle avait pu contenir - c'est à dire une peperoni. Il dégringola donc les marches jusqu'à se retrouver la tête encastrée dans le mur. Tony fut sonné, son crâne le faisant souffrir, l'air lui manquait et il n'arrivait plus à se situer dans l'espace qui l'entourait. L'homme resta longuement adossé à la baie vitrée qui le séparait de son lieu de vie. Et oui, son atelier était l'endroit où il passait toutes ses nuits. En effet, il ne devait pas être moins de trois heures du matin et il avait encore beaucoup à faire.

Tony ne se releva que quelques minutes plus tard, trop vite apparemment puisqu'il perdit l'équilibre et retomba au sol. Cette fois-ci, il se redressa avec plus de précautions et prit le temps nécessaire pour ne pas vaciller. Ces jours-ci n'avaient pas été de tout repos, de toutes façons il ne dormait jamais - ou très peu - , il travaillait sur une nouvelle invention. Il la garderai pour lui celle-ci, pour son propre intérêt. C'était une puce à implanter dans l'individu choisi, et par elle, on pouvait contrôler son esprit le temps voulut. Cependant ce n'était qu'un prototype et il ne fonctionnait par correctement, la durée de l'influence était indéterminée.

Tony demeura deux semaine dans son atelier, à manger des pizzas peperoni et à dormir une heure par nuit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait seul et voulait de la compagnie. Mais qui voudrait bien de lui, un homme qui a un ego aussi grand que la planète, et c'est encore peu dire, qui passe ses journées et ses nuits cloîtré entre les plans et la machine sur laquelle il travaille et qui se contente, comme déplacement de plus de dix mètres, d'aller chercher un pizza et de retourner la manger dans l'escalier. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Du moins, ce qu'il trouvait ne lui convenait pas. Tony ne voulais pas appeler Pepper pour lui tenir compagnie alors qu'il l'avait envoyée balader quand elle avait voulut s'occuper de lui. Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'elle pour le supporter, la preuve, ils étaient resté des années sans aucune dispute, en ne comptant pas celle du gala.

Il attendit une semaine avant de se décider à l'appeler. Cela ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'elle ne répondit pas. Il réessaya environ un dixaine de fois et ce n'est que par l'usure qu'il pu enfin lui tirer un « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? » assez agressif et pas très encourageant.

«Pepper, je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser, avait-il commencé à dire. Je n'aurai jamais dû te dire tout ça, je voulais juste rester seul.

- C'est un peu tard, tu ne trouves pas ? Surtout que je ne connaîs toujours pas la raison pour laquelle tu m'as envoyé me faire voir devant tous les médias.

- La raison, je ne pense pas que tu ais vraiment besoin de la connaître pour pouvoir me pardonner et si je ne t'appelle que maintenant c'est parce que je n'ai pas pris le temps, avant, de réfléchir à ce que j'allais te dire. »

Tony se rendit compte qu'il venait de lui dire un mensonge gros comme lui.

« Admettons que tu ais gagné et que je te pardonne, je sais que tu ne m'appelles pas que pour ça alors je veux savoir ce que tu veux. »

Pepper le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas remarquer quelque chose d'aussi évident.

« Je ne vois personne depuis trois mois, et j'aurai voulu te demander de venir à la Tour pour me tenir compagnie.

- Tony...

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire et tu as raison. Je ne mérite pas que tu viennes après ce que je t'ai dit, mais je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi même si tu ne viens pas, pardonne-moi »

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler et il buttait un mot sur deux, ce qui signifiait qu'il appréhendait ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

« Tony, j'accepte tes excuses et je veux te dire que je passerai sûrement dans la soirée. »

Il avait réussi à la faire venir, en lui mentant mais ça n'était pas ce qui importait. Elle venait dans la soirée. Dans la soirée ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas venir tant que la Tour STARK était en bordel, c'est vrai que y avait du laisser-aller depuis quelques temps. Tony ne se fit pas prier et il se mit à ranger comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. En commençant par l'escalier qui était presque invisible sous les tonnes de boites de pizza vides ou presque, il alla même jusqu'à ranger son atelier - quitte à devoir chercher ses outils dans un tiroir - si cela pouvait faire en sorte d'avoir l'air un peu plus propre. Il rangea pendant presque une heure et prenait plaisir à le faire, parce que c'était pour une personne qu'il aimait. Il prit également une douche, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des lustres, parce qu'il fallait sentir bon.

Tout était propre, tout était rangé. Tony s'assit sur la terrasse, à attendre que l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur un visage qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des mois. Dix-huit heure, dix-neuf heure, personne. Pepper avait dit qu'elle passerait dans la soirée, mais à ce train là, elle arriverait dans la nuit. Vingt heure, en effet, le soleil commençait à plonger dans l'océan et un petit vent frais se leva, obligeant Tony à se rapprocher de la baie vitrée où il était un peu plus à l'abri. Vingt heure trente, il était contraint de rentrer, abandonnant derrière la vitre la mer et ses reflet d'argent sous la faible lueur de la lune, encore dominée par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant, plongeant le monde dans une nuit fraîche et silencieuse. L'homme se laissa tomber sur le canapé, l'esprit vide, la déception commençant à l'envahir.

Vingt-et-une heure, l'ascenseur descendit enfin et le décompte des étages se fit entendre. Un fois en bas, silence. Ces quelques instants furent pour Tony des heures d'apnée qui se finirent enfin par l'ascension vertigineuse de la machine. Plus que trois, deux, le cœur de Tony se mit a battre la chamade comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé, un, _Ding_. Le génie s'était redressé sur le canapé comme s'il venait de s'y asseoir confortablement et scruta à travers l'ouverture le moindre petit signe distinctif de Pepper. Ah ! Une mèche rousse. Il se rallongea tranquillement, d'un air confiant, puisque c'était bien elle derrière la porte.

«Et bien, on dirait que je ne suis jamais parti ! déclara Pepper sans même un bonsoir.

- Je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai fait pas mal de rangement quand j'ai su que tu venais. D'ailleurs tu ne devais pas passer dans la soirée ?

- J'avais du travail, je te signal que depuis quatre mois je dois tout gérer toute seule.»

Pepper avait raison, même si Tony ne contribuait pas beaucoup à la direction de l'entreprise, il participait d'habitude un peu, et là il avait complètement laissé tomber.

«Je ne t'avais pas virée ? Ah, il me semblait pourtant. Bon, si tu es là ce n'ai pas pour qu'on parle travail.»

Tony avait commandé des pizzas, pour changer, et du champagne, ce qui s'accordait parfaitement d'après lui. Ils se mirent donc à discuter, de tout et de rien.

Tony lui expliqua qu'il était sur un nouveau projet, il raconta comment il avait eu l'idée des plans de la puce dont il avait déjà le prototype. Il fit une pause. Pepper avait arrêté de manger et elle le regardait avec passion, écoutant chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche du génie. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Puis, dans un mouvement lent et cadencé, il se pencha délicatement sur elle et l'embrassa. Pepper lui rendit son baiser et son cœur battait comme si elle venait de revivre après quatre mois de manque.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit ensemble, dans l'immensité du lit qui avait était leur refuge pendant tant d'années. Mais ce n'était pas comme avant, pour Tony en tout cas. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il voyait le visage de Loki. Tantôt qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait, tantôt qui lui disait qu'il devait l'oublier. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Il avait besoin de la présence de Pepper, parce qu'il l'aimait, sans doute. Mais avec elle, tout ses souvenirs revenaient le hanter jour et nuit.

Et il se remit à boire, en cachette puisque Pepper était revenue vivre avec lui, mais il avait recommencé. Et ça se voyait. Son teint et sa voix étaient devenus sombres et il ne dormait plus. Quand Pepper allait travailler, il descendait dans son atelier, dans sa cachette, et il buvait. Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se lever, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive plus à réfléchir.

Un jour, Pepper rentra plus tôt, ce qui n'arrivait jamais en principe, et elle trouva Tony affalé contre un mur, les doigts tailladés. Il n'avait sûrement pas eu la force d'aller chercher un décapsuleur alors il avait dut enlever les capsules comme ça. Il y avait un tas de bouteilles qui s'étendait de ses pieds au coin du mur. Et c'était comme ça chaque fois, sauf que les autres jours, il avait le temps de se remettre un minimum pour tout jeter dans la mer, par la baie vitrée. Voilà dans quel état il se mettait quand elle n'était pas là, et un peu à cause d'elle en plus. Et c'est pourquoi Pepper décida de remonter, sans s'occuper de l'homme qui gisait saoul, à ses pieds.


End file.
